Cravado em Negro
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Sirius achava que nunca mais voltaria à sua antiga casa, mas na ocasião do casamento de sua prima, se vê parado em frente à porta. Reviver certos sentimentos na epoca de cravos silvestres. Oneshot. SB.


**_Nota da Nika:_** Antes que você se aventure, há certas coisas que precisa saber. Essa fic contém incesto e NC017. _Hã_? Incesto? Como assim, tia Nika? Calma, a Nika explica: Relacionamento entre parentes. Abraços familiares que nada tem a ver com admiração ou carinho. Achou ofensivo? Pois bem, não leia. Você não é obrigado. Volte a página e procure algo que lhe agrade. Boa leitura.

**

* * *

**

**Cravado Em Negro**

**

* * *

**

Lembrou-se de que era época dos cravos silvestres florescerem. Gostava de cravos silvestres. Abaixou-se de modo a ficar próximo das belas flores, e delicadamente arrancou uma de várias que enfeitavam o gramado verde esmeralda. Sentiu seu suave perfume e fechou os olhos. Aquele aroma lhe trazia várias lembranças.

Guardou a flor no bolso interno de seu sobretudo e caminhou até a entrada da Mansão. A Mansão Black. Nunca pensou que iria voltar a pisar naquela maldita casa.

Mas o que realmente nunca passou pela sua mente foi ser de fato convidado a voltar...

Quando leu o convite, pensou em não aparecer. Absurdo. Sabia bem os motivos pelos quais _ela_ o havia convidado. Pensando nisso, um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios.

"Querida, não imagino que tenha essa visão tão ingênua de mim...". Não, ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para deduzir que já havia entendido os verdadeiros motivos de sua volta.

Ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, chegou à porta rústica que se encontrava fechada. Por alguns segundos apenas observou as falhas da madeira, e então, olhando uma última vez para o jardim, pronunciou as palavras que o objeto almejava filtrar:

- Sirius Black - e então a porta deu passagem para o convidado.

Lentamente adentrou o hall. Observou o fogo que crepitava selvagem na lareira. Aproximou-se para ver de perto o belíssimo espetáculo. Seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados pelo calor e pelas fagulhas rubras, tão parecidas com sangue. _Sangue._

- Sirius! - chamou uma voz que há muito tempo não ouvia. Uma voz que o lembrava uma simples palavra: infância.

Virou-se e estudou a mulher a sua frente. Merlim, como estava diferente. Felicidade mudava as pessoas. Sua pele não tinha mais a coloração pálida de antigamente, mas sim um tom saudável de quem tem contato diário com sol, seus cabelos estavam curtos agora. Estranho. Sempre os tinha conservado longos e impecavelmente escovados. Uma última observação em relação aos seus olhos, que agora brilhavam mesmo nas sombras que aquela Mansão possuía.

Sorriu sincero e, caminhando até a mulher, murmurou somente para seus ouvidos:

- Andrômeda... - Abraçou-a ternamente. Como havia mudado.

- Por um momento pensei que havia me varrido de suas memórias - falou ao seu ouvido. Não. A voz definitivamente era a mesma. Lembrava-se bem dessa voz.

- Jamais - respondeu simplesmente, tomando uma de suas mãos e a brindando com um beijo suave. Também lembrava bem do riso quente que a prima possuía. Isto também não havia mudado.

Voltou a fitá-la diretamente nos olhos. Como brilhavam! Numa tentativa de afastar seus pensamentos, apenas sorriu. Sorriso fraco e metade vazio, mas, mesmo assim, um sorriso.

- Vamos, a festa começou faz um tempo. Me acompanha até o Salão? – perguntou ela falsamente ingênua. Claro que iria acompanhá-la. Infância diferente da que ela lhe fazia lembrar.

Ofereceu um de seus braços para guiá-la até o cômodo, o qual foi logo aceito pela mulher. Possuía o mesmo perfume levemente frutado. Lembrou-se de que era época de cravos silvestres.

Podia percorrer a Mansão com os olhos fechados, lembrava-se bem de todos os possíveis caminhos. Guardava bem na memória todos os acontecimentos que havia presenciado e participado.

- Chegamos - anunciou Andrômeda com um sorriso no rosto.

Não pôde deixar de respirar uma última vez antes de entrar no enorme Salão, agora enfeitado com dois tons fortes, preto e vermelho. Soltou o ar e caminhou decidido. Vários rostos conhecidos se viraram para analisá-lo. Detestava aquilo. O mediram de alto a baixo. As mulheres mais velhas praguejavam em murmúrios. As mais novas arrumavam o decote e sorriam sugestivas. Queriam saber se ele realmente era tão indomável debaixo dos lençóis. Não, não, bruto demais, selvagem demais - as experientes já avisavam.

Continuou a caminhar com Andrômeda ao seu lado. Aceitou uma bebida forte e sorveu um grande gole. Queimava na garganta. Sempre queimara.

Novamente a mulher ao seu lado foi o alvo de sua atenção. Curiosidade talvez.

- Diga-me, Andrômeda, por que aceitou o convite? - perguntou.

- É o noivado de minha irmã mais nova - respondeu indiferente. Falso lirismo. O fez rir, um riso meio cruel. Frio.

- Ora, vamos, o verdadeiro motivo. Não banque a imaculada comigo, Andrômeda. Há tempos sei que não é assim...- a última frase saiu com um tom malicioso. Realmente foi uma infância um tanto diferente. Um novo gole.

- Certo... se é para jogar limpo - e tomou o copo das mãos do primo e sorveu um grande gole. Sua expressão não mudou mesmo com fogo descendo por sua garganta. - Eu queria ver a reação desses malditos ao me verem aqui... Andrômeda Tonks, a deserdada - e riu do próprio comentário.

Ah, outro dos seus risos. Este era o riso debochado que somente Andrômeda possuía. Estava acostumado com esse riso. Acompanhou a prima, e riu também. Vendo-a assim, com as maçãs do rosto rubras e aquele sorriso que exibia dentes puramente brancos, não pôde deixar de provocá-la:

- Seria isso mesmo, _prima?_ - disse em um sussurro. Costumava a chamar assim somente naquelas noites.

- Qual seria o outro motivo, _primo?_ - respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Saudades minhas! - finalizou com um sorriso sensual. Sorveu outro gole. Como adorava aquela sensação.

Outro dos risos de Andrômeda. O riso enigmático, misterioso. Nunca soube o que realmente se passava em seu interior quando ria daquele modo. O que veio a seguir o impressionou por completo. Era uma das poucas que o surpreendiam. E ele um dos poucos que sabiam sobre os seus risos.

A mulher aproximou-se dele. Centímetros. Milímetros. Aqueles lábios não haviam mudado. E o gosto?

- Teria que me lançar uma maldição para me fazer admitir uma coisa dessa, _priminho..._ - e passou a língua nos lábios. Sugestiva demais, perigosa demais.

- Não me tente, Andrômeda - a voz dele saiu meio rouca. E por fim ela se afastou e, olhando para sua aliança, falou:

- Não vou. Sou casada agora. Sra. Tonks - e sorriu sincera e feliz pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Realmente nunca a entendera. Tão enigmática. Nunca saberia o que realmente se passava na cabeça dela.

- Mas foi bom ver você, Sirius - disse soando como uma despedida. - Cuide-se bem, primo. – Sim, era uma despedida. Não teve tempo de reagir, somente de observar a mulher à sua frente desferir um beijo em seu rosto e partir do Salão até se perder no meio na multidão.

Era melhor assim, pois agora se lembrara do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual viera àquela festa. Bellatrix Black. Que logo mudaria de nome. Lestrange. Uma parte dele insistia que a primeira soava melhor. Delirava sim. O ciúme fazia isso. Decepcionado pelo fato de não ter mais nenhuma gota de álcool em seu copo, pôs-se a observar a decoração estranha da festa. Era uma festa de noivado, deveria estar decorada com tons de branco ou creme. As flores que deveriam estar expostas eram rosas brancas, lírios-do-vale.

A verdadeira decoração era totalmente diferente do esperado. Preto. Totalmente escuro, mais parecendo um velório que com um noivado. Vermelho. Seria sensual se não lembrasse tanto sangue. _Sangue_. Bellatrix não gostava de rosas brancas. Deveria ser por isso que não havia flores no Salão. Ao invés disso, apenas pétalas secas em cima das mesas. Diabólico. Casamento dos infernos.

Não queria continuar nem mais um segundo naquela festa. Era pura encenação. Não viera desejar felicidades ao casal, viera apenas para uma despedida. Desistir do passado. Desistir do amor.

Atravessou o Salão acompanhado de olhares curiosos. Lembrou-se de que era época de cravos silvestres. Subiu as enormes escadas que davam acesso ao quarto andar. Caminhou pelo o corredor. Contou três portas a sua direita, e entrou na quarta. Nada havia mudado. Seu quarto continuava o mesmo. Seu. De ninguém mais. Talvez o único cômodo aceitável daquela Mansão. Talvez.

Estava totalmente negro, a única coisa que iluminava o enorme quarto era a lua. Estava cheia no momento. Boa sorte, meu amigo. Caminhou até a janela. Belíssima vista, mas nunca iria admitir. Observou o jardim tão bem cuidado e tocou na flor que havia guardado em seu bolso. A retirou cuidadosamente, e pela segunda e última vez naquela noite, sentiu seu perfume. O melhor dos perfumes. Aroma das lembranças.

Um barulho o fez voltar de seu transe inicial. Ela estava ali, sentia o seu corpo.

- Bellatrix... - falou em uma voz que mal reconhece como sua. - O que está fazendo aqui? - virou-se e depositou o cravo em cima de escrivaninha.

Observou a mulher à sua frente. Mesmo no escuro podia ver os cabelos negros dela. Tão negros que faziam a escuridão ao seu redor parecer nebulosa. Seus olhos, azuis profundos, que tinham absoluto poder sobre ele. E seu corpo. Mérlim, o seu corpo. Divinamente modelado por um vestido de veludo tão negro quanto seus cabelos. Seu pálido colo estava à mostra, e o resto um xale do mesmo tom fazia questão de esconder. Por fim escutou claramente sua voz. Sempre baixa, falsa e calma:

- Você veio... - falou dando dois passos estrategicamente contados. - Pensei que não teria coragem.

Sirius analisou bem as palavras enquanto caminhou até sua cama. Observou os lençóis. Eram brancos. A única coisa pura naquela casa.

- Por que me convidou? - perguntou cinicamente. Sabia bem o motivo. Sempre soube.

Outros dois passos foram dados pela mulher de negro. Estava próxima à janela agora, e o luar a estava iluminando. Bela.

- Queria saber se realmente é tão corajoso como andam dizendo... - Mentirosa, doce mentirosa.

Riu mansamente, e seus olhares se encontraram. Tão parecidos, tão diferentes.

- Ora, Bellatrix, pensei que mentir era algo que fazia bem - sua voz foi um tanto cortante, um tanto debochada. Provocativa até.

Novamente um olhar. Estavam brincando com fogo, e sabiam disso. Era o que tornava tudo mais... _excitante_...

- Vou me casar agora, não teria por que querer algo com você - falou com um tom de voz indiferente. Seu olhar denunciava a mentira. Era desejo o que estava iluminando aquele azul. Simples e puro desejo.

- Também estou com alguém, Bellatrix - disse não olhando mais em sua direção, e sim para a aliança prateada que contornava seu dedo.

- Não me diga que é... - sua voz não era mais indiferente. Era puro fogo o que saía dos lábios vermelhos da mulher.

- Dorcas Meadowes, sim, ela mesma - respondeu ainda olhando para o objeto. - Sabe, acho que vai ser algo sério dessa vez. Ela me realmente me entende.

- Te entende? - repetiu a mulher incrédula, caminhando ao encontro de Sirius. Parecia que ela esquecera as aparências, e agora estava demonstrando seus sentimentos. Seus verdadeiros sentimentos. - Ela nunca fez o seu tipo!

- E você entende qual é o meu tipo, Bellatrix? - perguntou irritado. O que ela queria? Ela iria se casar e esperava que ele a esperasse... para sempre? - Responda-me, então, quem faz o meu tipo?

Ela congelou. Metros separavam seus corpos. A bebida já havia lhe subido a cabeça, não iria sufocar um sentimento sequer.

- Eu - apontou para si mesma com a mão que tinha um contorno em dourado. - Eu fazia o seu tipo... - afirmou com a voz fraca.

Vendo-a assim, tão vulnerável, algo primitivo brotava em seu ser. Vontade louca de tê-la em seus braços. Mas não agiu. Apenas desviou o olhar. Poderia sair machucado naquela história. Era tarde demais. Iria sair machucado. Droga, por que fora aceitar comparecer àquela festa? Por que simplesmente não passou a noite nos braços de Dorcas?

Porque ele a amava. Esta era a verdade. Cruel demais pra ser aceita e pronunciada em alto e bom som.

Bellatrix continuava a fitá-lo com aquele maldito olhar. Sempre se rendia àquele olhar. Tão ingênuo e tão vulgar. Totalmente contraditório, mas era exatamente isso que aquela Black era. Contraditória.

Sirius não sabia da luta interior que também estava sendo travada naquele corpo feminino. Estava prestes a se casar, e amava a outro. Sirius Black. Sim, este era o nome de seu amado. Nunca conseguira se aproximar de verdade. Nunca. Ele era indomável, um conquistador. Havia conquistado-na apenas com o olhar, apenas com o sorriso.

Dramática demais. Sempre fora assim. Não pretendia mudar, não queria mudar. Caminhou até aquele homem, e com um sussurro audível apenas para seus ouvidos, perguntou o que sempre almejara saber:

- Diga-me, Sirius... Eu me aproximei demais? - seu olhar foi correspondido. Azul em azul. - Eu ameacei a sua liberdade?

Estavam tão próximos. Nem precisou pensar na resposta. Na verdade, estava pensando apenas na mulher à sua frente.

- Sim - e tomou aqueles lábios com o seus. O gosto inebriante continuava o mesmo. Bellatrix era a única que o fazia sentir aquilo.

Suas línguas se encontraram e se movimentaram em sintonia. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais faminto da parte de Sirius. Separaram-se apenas para tomar fôlego, e ele a puxou mais para perto e mordeu com vontade o ombro delicado. Uma vontade reprimida há muito tempo. Um gemido suave brotou dos lábios dela. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele procurou o fecho do vestido, e logo que encontrado, o abriu. O pano deslizou pelo corpo delgado até o chão, expondo totalmente as belas formas femininas. Sirius parou por um momento apenas para admirar a beleza nínfica de Bellatrix. Seus lábios voltaram a se unir, e um gelado arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dele, e ao apartar o beijo ambos já estavam ofegantes.

Sirius a pegou nos braços, e a depositou gentilmente na cama. Retirou as peças que faltavam, e despiu-se também. Logo voltou com as caricias. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, o queixo delicado, o colo. Demorou-se nos seios fartos, despertando gemidos ofegantes em Bellatrix.

Assim que a penetrou esqueceu-se do mundo. Esqueceu-se de que aquela mulher iria se casar. Tudo o que importava era Bellatrix e o que somente ela lhe fazia sentir. O ritmo se tornou mais intenso e rápido, e logo os dois chegaram juntos ao seu clímax. Alcançou os céus com ela, mas depois que sua consciência voltara, estava novamente no inferno.

Deitou-se ao lado de Bellatrix e a puxou para perto de si. Sabia que aquela fora a última vez que se sentira completo. Nunca mais voltaria a sentir aquilo. Nunca mais.

Ela permanecia alinhada junto dele, tendo os sentimentos em seu interior. Nunca acreditara em almas gêmeas, mas se acreditasse, Sirius seria a sua.

Ambos se levantaram, não precisavam ser avisados de que o tempo que poderiam estar juntos estava terminando. Começaram a se vestir novamente, e quando Sirius finalmente colocou seu sobretudo, escutou o riso debochado de Bellatrix.

- O que foi, Bella? - perguntou curioso.

- Queria saber o que Meadowes acharia se soubesse do que acabou de acontecer... - e deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu também gostaria de saber o que Lestrange iria pensar se ficasse sabendo... - e então seus olhares se encontraram. Era a última vez que poderia olhar para ela daquele jeito. O azul de seus olhos se tornou melancólico.

Ele desviou o olhar para a lua e Bellatrix pôde ver claramente o semblante triste que Sirius tinha no momento. Caminhou até ele, e em um fio de voz perguntou:

- Por quê? – Por que ela o amava? Ou por que eles não podiam ficar juntos? Não importava, as duas perguntas tinham a mesma resposta:

- Porque eu faço você querer ser diferente - sua voz foi quase abafada pelos negros cabelos de Bellatrix. Permaneceram abraçados por o que parecia uma eternidade, mas logo Sirius se libertou dos braços dela e caminhou até o centro do quarto e aparatou, não sem antes murmurar: - Meus comprimentos ao noivo, Bellatrix Lestrange...

Bellatrix teve a impressão de ver uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo olho direito de Sirius. Direito. Sim, ele sempre fora isso. Digno. Honesto. Totalmente indomável.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou a observar a lua. Um pulsar extremamente dolorido em seu braço esquerdo fê-la lembrar de seu destino servindo as trevas.

- Nunca gostei de mudanças mesmo... - falou para si mesma com um sorriso débil no rosto.

Desviou o olhar para a escrivaninha e avistou um belo cravo silvestre. Levantou-se e caminhou até a flor. Sentiu seu doce perfume. Aroma inesquecível.

Não esquecer que era época de cravos silvestres.

Não, esquecer. Não gostava de cravos silvestres.

* * *

**_Nota da Nika:_** Muito obrigado a todos que leram a fic, e a Ani por ter betado, sim? Sirius/Bellatrix é um dos casais que eu acho mais fascinante, mesmo tendo um pouco de loucura e sadismo no meio. Bom, o que é a vida sem loucura, não XD? Critícas, elogios? Mandem uma review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
